


New Year Party

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, new year party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Marceline is throwing a new years party and PB coming by early with a snack.





	New Year Party

**Author's Note:**

> It super short, don’t expect much.

“Marceline.” Princess Bubblegum said as she entered the vampire queen’s home.  
“Hey, there cupcake,” Marceline said as she floated into her living room to greet her guest. “You are pretty early. It’s not even 7 yet.”  
“I wanted to see if you needed any help with anything for the party,” PB said, as Marceline noticed that she was holding a basket.  
“What you got in the basket, Bonnie?” Marceline asked reaching over to uncover what was in the basket.  
“It is just some appetizers.” Princess Bubblegum told her.   
“Sweet.” Marceline said as she made to grab for one of the strawberries.   
“These are for the party,” PB said, slapping her hand to keep her from grabbing one of the strawberries.  
“Fine,” Marceline said turning to walk away before quickly turning around fast to grab a strawberry and fled the room.  
“Marceline!” Princess Bubblegum screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to talk some more you can join my discord server: https://discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
